


From death to life

by waveform33



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveform33/pseuds/waveform33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Igneel is sent back to life. This time as a human named Igneel Dragneel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From death to life

 

 

Hello everyone!

It's me again.

With yet another FT story.

This time about Igneel, The Celestial Spirit King and NaLu.

**Description:** **Igneel is sent back to life. This time as a human named Igneel Dragneel.**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail and all associated characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**From death to life**

The last thing Igneel could remember was his son screaming his name.

"NATSU!" Igneel screamed back, but there was no response, only darkness.

He tried to speak but no words came out. He tried to move but he could not feel the ground. In fact he could not feel himself.

"Am I dead?" as soon as he thought that Igneel was surrounded by a bright light. He closed his eyes due to its intensity.

After sensing that the light had diminished he slowly opened them.

When his eyes focused Igneel looked at his surroundings.

He was laying on his back on what felt like a glass floor.

He saw a dark sky populated with what looked like planets and stars above him.

Igneel heard a deep voice say "Welcome!".

He looked around and saw the owner of said voice, a big spirit with a big mustache.

"Celestial Spirit King?" asked Igneel.

"Yes!" he answered.

"What happened?" As he uttered those words the events of his fight with Acnologia leaped into his conscious mind.

Igneel immediately re-positioned himself upright and started looking for his son.

"Where am I? Where is Natsu? Is he alright?" asked the King of the Fire Dragons with fear in his voice.

"Relax, Natsu is fine... well, as fine as he can be right now." Responded the Celestial Spirit King.

"Oh... where are my manners? Welcome to the Celestial Spirit World" said the King and gestured with his hand at his domain.

"Wait... am I dead?" asked Igneel.

"Yes." responded the Celestial Spirit King with a simple answer.

Igneel lowered his head to the ground at the response.

For the first time in a long while tears began to cascade down the dragon's face.

"There is no need to be sad. You will see your son again."

Igneel immediately looked at the Celestial Spirit King and said in anger "You better not be pulling my tail, you sad excuse for a mustache!".

At that the Celestial Spirit King erupted in laughter. "Oh, I... have to... remember that... one." he said once he stopped laughing.

"Alright time for you to start explaining!" demanded the Fire Dragon King.

"As I said before you are dead. Well... your body is anyway. You... your consciousness is here." explained the Celestial Spirit King.

"This is where all the dead get to after they well... die." he continued.

"But there is no one here but us." Igneel interrupted and looked around just to make sure.

"We are separated from everyone else and..." continued the Celestial Spirit King.

"Wait... what about Natsu?" Igneel interrupted once again.

"Come with me." said the Celestial Spirit King and motioned for Igneel to follow him, feeling that words were not enough for the Fire Dragon King.

The two started walking. After five minutes they came to a large stone with a star engraved at the top and a black glass in the center.

As the two stopped in front of it, the engraving changed, the glass turned white and it showed images.

"Nalu?" asked Igneel, not understanding the meaning of the text at the top.

"Just watch." said the Celestial Spirit King, halting any further questions the dragon may have had.

Both turned their sights on the glass.

Igneel saw an image of a blonde with brown eyes. He recalled that her name was Lucy Heartfilia and that she was special to his son based on the interactions the two had while Igneel was inside Natsu.

"Why are you showing me the Heartfilia girl?" asked Igneel.

"We see what Natsu sees." answered the Celestial Spirit King.

Igneel saw Natsu stretch out his arms and hug Lucy. She hugged him back. Igneel smiled.

"You see? Natsu is alright. She will help him recover." said the Celestial Spirit King.

"But we are not here to look at them." he continued.

"Come!" he said and he started walking again.

Igneel looked at the glass one last time before following.

What he saw made him stare with an open mouth. The glass showed Natsu's eyes set on Lucy's naked body.

The glass then turned black again and Igneel ran after the Celestial Spirit King.

"You are not done! You were killed before you were supposed to die." the Celestial Spirit King explained.

"You are going back." he continued.

"Back? Back where?" asked Igneel.

"To life, to Earth Land" the Celestial Spirit King finished.

"How?" asked Igneel now with renewed hope of seeing his son.

"This is how." the Celestial Spirit King answered.

The two arrived at a big stone door with an image of a dragon inside a circle of stars and the words "Dragneel Famillia" bellow it.

Igneel smiled as understanding dawned on him.

"Open!" said the Celestial Spirit King with a commanding voice.

The door opened on its own.

On the inside was what looked like a white tunnel that ended in darkness.

"But... I'm a dragon! " said Igneel concerned.

"As soon as you step in there you will start becoming human." the Celestial Spirit King explained.

Igneel started laughing. Once he was done he said "Well I guess my son will be my father."

"Don't forget your mother. It takes two to make one." the Celestial Spirit King reminded him about Lucy.

"It will take approximately nine months for you to get to the other side." said the Celestial Spirit King.

"Once you step through whatever you you do don't turn back and above all don't walk back through the door. If you do your new body will shut down and cause Lucy to miscarry." he continued.

"Oh and the memory of your dragon life will be erased." he finished.

"Got it!" said Igneel, smiled and ran through the door.

Soon after that he began to feel strange.

He saw his tail become shorter and shorter until it disappeared.

His claws turned into human fingers.

He noticed his form was shrinking.

Igneel started seeing his life as a dragon. After each memory he felt it erased until he could not remember it at all.

All he knew was to keep running.

And after nine months of running...

"GET IT OUT!" screamed Lucy as her uterus contracted.

"This is YOUR fault." yelled Lucy at her pink-haired husband and crushed his hand.

"Yeah. I know. Sorry." responded Natsu.

"You're doing great Lucy. Just one more push." said Wendy preparing to catch the baby.

At Wendy's words Lucy pushed with all her strength and gave birth.

Soon after that crying sounded through the Fairy Tail infirmary.

Wendy cleaned the baby, wrapped it in a blanket and gave it to Lucy.

"It's a boy." said Lucy with a smile on her face tears of happiness in her eyes.

"What's his name?" asked Master Makarov as he walked in, followed by other Fairy Tail members.

"Igneel Dragneel" said Lucy and Natsu together.

**Fin!**

And there you have it.

Until next time dear readers.

\- waveform33


End file.
